What would happen if
by xxGilmoreFanxx
Summary: This is my version of what I would have liked to have happen in the season 4 finale. What if Rory had never slept with Dean and Lorelai had a chance to tell her about her kiss with Luke? I dragged it out past the end of the eppy. Java Junkie all the way!
1. I kissed Luke!

"Rory?" Lorelai Gilmore, a young 35 year old woman, screamed as she walked into her house.

"In the kitchen!" She heard her 19 year old daughter yell back.

"Oh my god. You won't even believe what just happened. I'm basically hyperventilating here."

"What? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm alright alright."

"Ok then, tell me already!"

"I just kissed…"

"Oh my god! Who?"

"Guess."

"No. It can't be."

"Can't be who? Maybe you're wrong."

"Does he wear flannel shirts every day, a blue backwards baseball cap, and he's grumpy all the time?"

Lorelai smiled the biggest grin Rory had ever seen.

"OH MY GOD!! You kissed Luke!?"

Lorelai started to giggle and nod.

"Mom! That's so amazing!"

Rory got up from the chair she was sitting in at the kitchen table and attacked her mom in a giant hug.

"Thanks kid. I'm pretty happy about it myself."

"So does this mean you two are together now?"

"It could mean that, but we really didn't have too much time to talk after the kiss…or kisses."

"There were more than one!?"

"Yes, two."

Rory sat back down, put her head in her hands, and sighed.

"Wow. Luke. Our Luke. The Luke we see every day of our lives and have seen every day of our lives since I was about 4 years old."

"Yes, _that_ Luke." Lorelai said, grinning.

"But wait," Rory said, suddenly. "Why didn't you have time to talk afterwards? Oh my god, was there sex?"

"No! Better. Well maybe, I don't know, seeing as I've never had sex with Luke before, but anyway, Kirk interrupted us."

"Oh jeez. I bet that went well."

"Well, I don't know if he actually saw us kissing, because he was asleep."

"Huh?"

"Kirk came running down the stairs of the Dragonfly, Luke and I were right in front of the door, so Kirk came down screaming. And he was naked."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. But he did have a pillow covering himself somewhat."

"That's a relief."

"Trust me. I don't know what I would do if I were forced to see Kirk naked. I would be scarred for life. That image would be burned into my memory."

"Ok, that's enough 'Kirk being naked' talk. Tell me more about your kiss with Luke!"

"Well, let me tell you missy, Luke is an excellent kisser."

"Ooh la la."

"Yes. First he said to me 'Will you just stand still?' so I stood still. He leaned in and kissed me. Right here," Lorelai said, pointing to her lips.

"Oh how romantic!"

"Yeah it was. But that was just a nice light kiss on the lips. I don't know what happened, but my emotions took over and soon enough, I was asking him to stand still and then we were kissing much more passionately than before, and the whole time I was thinking, this is Luke I'm kissing. Luke Danes, grumpiest man alive, and I'm actually enjoying it."

"Wow, impressive."

"I know. So where did you disappear to?"

"Oh, you told me to get CDs remember?"

"Right. Sorry, I forgot. Too much going on."

"Obviously."

There was a knock on the door a moment later.

"I'll get it." Lorelai said, getting up.

She got to the door, opened it and saw Luke, standing there looking perfect. And also looking exactly the same as he did when they kissed. Lorelai suddenly felt the urge to kiss him again, but refrained for the time being.

"Hey." He said, smiling.


	2. What Luke has to say

Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews!! I decided to take some time and respond to everybody's reviews:

**LorRor22**- I am continuing it!! And here you have the proof! Chapter 2! Thank you so much!

**LittleGGLover**- I hate Dean as well. Haha and I'm keeping on going!!

**Angelmonkey63**- I agree. I wish they had a chance to talk about it afterwards.

**JavaJunkieLL4Ever**- Yes this is TBC and it's a Java Junkie the whole way through!!

**Xogilmoregirlsox10**- Thank you so much! Here is the update for ya!

**Jo O'Meara fan**- Nope, not a one shot. Thanks and I am continuing!

**Maara**- Thank you so much!!

Now…on with the story!!

"Hey," He said, smiling.

"Uh, hey…Luke," Lorelai said, blushing a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I just wanted to…uh, I don't know," Luke said, blushing more than Lorelai was.

"Ok well come on in," Lorelai said in a rush.

"Mom who is it?" Rory yelled from the kitchen.

"It's uh Luke," Lorelai yelled back. She saw Rory appear a second later in the living room.

"Oh hey Luke," Rory said, giving him a little wave.

"Hi Rory," Luke said, still blushing.

"Mom, I'm going to head back to the inn. I'll check on Michel and make sure he hasn't killed anyone yet."

"Thanks hun. I'll be there soon."

"Ok, see ya later," Rory said, grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

"So…Luke…did you uh want to talk or something?"

"Yeah, I did actually."

"Ok. Would you like to sit down?" Lorelai asked, gesturing toward the couch.

"Yeah ok." Luke walked over and sat down on the couch, Lorelai right behind him. After they were both seated, Luke began to speak. "So uh Lorelai, if you want to just pretend that that kiss never happened…" Luke began, but was quickly cut off by Lorelai, as she put her lips to his. Luke immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her. Lorelai opened her mouth and let him in to explore, as Luke did the same for her. Lorelai leaned back on the couch, bringing Luke down with her. They were lying on the couch, making out like teenagers, but Lorelai couldn't help thinking to herself; _I can't believe I'm kissing Luke again. What is with my emotions tonight? I feel like I need to kiss him. I've never felt like this before._

Lorelai stopped to catch her breath. Luke began to kiss her down her neck. Once again, she found herself thinking; _Luke is kissing my neck. Who knew this day would ever come? I certainly didn't. But I like it. I like it a lot._

"Luke," Lorelai gasped.

Luke stopped, afraid he might have hurt her in some way.

"Yeah?"

"You don't even know how much I would love to continue this right at this very moment. But I really need to get back to the inn. Could I uh take a rain check?" _God that sounded stupid._

"Um I guess yeah. I mean, if you really want to," Luke said, with a worried look on his face.

"Oh trust me, I want to," Lorelai said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him once more. "Come on; come back to the inn with me. I don't want to walk alone."

"Of course."

Lorelai grabbed her house key and walked to the door. Luke was waiting for her in the entryway. He opened the door for her and gestured for her to walk through.

"Thank you," Lorelai said, smiling.

As Luke and Lorelai walked through the deserted Stars Hollow town square, they didn't say much to each other. They didn't have to. The subtle gesture of Luke taking Lorelai's hand was enough. They walked through their tiny town together, hand in hand.

**Sorry this one is a little short guys!! The next one will be longer!!**


End file.
